Worthy?
by The Snowyverse
Summary: ONE SHOT: Thor's hammer lands in Ewen High. The Carrie characters all come to see this amazing sight. Who could be worthy. Who could posses the power of Thor. Set in The MCU. Crossover with Carrie 2013.


_**SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME COMING UP: So after Endgame I've thought alot about who'm could be worthy. And then thought. Who could be worthy in Game of Thornes. Which turned to this. It's a one shot. And it's set in the MCU. And Carrie came out in 2013 so obliviously this takes place in The MCU during the time around Thor: The Dark World and Iron Man 3. Cool. Cool. Enjoy. **_

Ewen High

1:25 PM

ZAPP!

BOOM!

A crater formed inside the center of the school grounds like a lightning a giant bolt crashing down. It was lunchtime. Everyone hanging out by the fields were in for a huge surprise. Evidently. The kids all rushed out to the scene of the destruction. The football field decimated. And in the center. Was a small shinning hammer, like something out of Game of Thrones or whatever.

"Holy shit!" Billy Nolan was first on the scene. Chris along with him.

"What the fuck is that Billy?" She asked cowering behind him.

"You never seen a hammer before?" He asked. He coughed up dust sliding down to take a closer look.

"Look out Billy!" Chris yelped as others looked on. Forming a crowd slowly.

"Hey I've. I've seen that before it's. It's from New York that's-that's where I saw it. Awesome..." Freddy Holt cheered from the top of the pit snapping pictures.

"Yeah okay whatever kid its mine now." Billy smiled grabbing the handle, pulling it up. It didn't seem to want to move. He pulled harder. He couldn't freaking move the thing. It was pissing him off. The kids all started chuckling he could hear it.

"For godsakes Billy..." Chris slide down. She took one look at it. Her hand on the handle. She felt some kind of. Strange power course through her. Like a lighting bolt in her chest. She tried to lift it. It still wouldn't budge. Not even a little bit.

"Here let me..." Freddy came sliding down too. He lifted it. But no budge. A line of kids started to form. Everyone wanted a try. No one could do it. Not one. Sue and Tommy headed over.

"Got your text..." Sue called out to Chris.

"Finally...get your ass down here..." Chris ordered. Sue and Tommy hesitintly joined. The kids laughing away each teasing one another as they tried to lift this thing. Sue took one look at it. She rolled her eyes, hand on the hammer. It still didn't budge.

"Can you get this shit out Ross." Chris laughed. Billy giving him the eye.

"You called us down for this Chris?" Tommy smiled irritatedly. He looked at The Hammer. No idea what to do. It was like he had never seen one before.

"Everyone back up...back up." The crowd of kids surrounding him all wanted to see him try to lift this thing. He was the football star and all. Ross laughed. Hand on the tip.

He grabbed hold. It shook slightly. He pulled up. Harder. Harder. No budge. Nothing.

"Look sis tell Scott that if he wants to spend time with Cassie things need to change...okay..." Rita said looking at the scene down in the field. "Uh...listen Maggie I'll call you back okay...I love you..." Miss Desjarden headed towards the crater.

"Alright people back away let's go..." Rita ordered. Stepping down to the pit. She froze. She recognized that hammer. She looked at everyone. Dead silence. She grabbed it. No budge. It wouldn't move still. It was now pissing Billy off.

"It won't work..." Carrie called out shyly. Everyone looking at her. Her practically stopped in her chest. She looked at her feet. "You...you have to be worthy..." She said hands shaking. "Norse Mythology. Uh...Thor's hammer..." She added.

"Ha. Well then..." Chris leaned up. "Carrie. Come on down. I dub the' worthy!" She teased. Everyone laughing. Rita shutting them up.

"Carrie." Tommy Ross called out. She looked at him. She loved that voice. "You wanna give it a try?" He asked. Kind smile.

Everyone looking at her. She had no idea why she did it. It was like her legs were moving on their own. No control of her body. Before she knew it she was inside the crater. Hammer sitting before her. Waiting. The kids snickered. Carrie couldn't breathe at this point. Rita had no idea why she wasn't stopping this. She wanted to see this. She needed to stop this though. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Carrie slowly put her hand out. It drew closer and closer towards the handle. Her fingers touched the shaft. She started to feel the weight on her palm. "Excuse me little lady." A large handsome man wearing battle armour picked her up from behind. Carrie yepled. He put her into Chris's arms. He picked his hammer back up. Thor was here. He smiled. "Thank you all for keeping my hammer safe...it...it couldn't have survived without you..." He laughed. "C'ya" He said taking off into the sky with the hammer. Everyone in silence. Carrie blushing.

The End


End file.
